


A shared love amongst a myriad of languages and actions

by GradeAwritingtrash



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, its just them and their love languages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GradeAwritingtrash/pseuds/GradeAwritingtrash
Summary: George, Dream, and Sapnap all have their own love languages.This is how they show their love, in their own respective languages.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 412





	A shared love amongst a myriad of languages and actions

**Author's Note:**

> If you were counting the days and realised that this was released 1-2 days late, no you didn't.
> 
> Anyways this is just pure fluff and indulgence that I thought of, hope you enjoy.

When Dream and Sapnap see George pressing the waffle maker down, they know that it’s his own brand of love going into it.

George himself was never good with words of affection. Everytime he tried to profess his love before them he would always end up a stuttering and blushing mess before they kissed him with a ‘we know’. Anytime he received a drunken Dream or Sapnap publicly boasting about how loving he was and how they loved him to the ends of the world, he would knock their heads before hauling them off. Blushing all the way at how open they could profess their love. He was slightly jealous of how easy the words of love flowed, but that wasn’t to say he didn’t enjoy them either way.

When it came to gifts, he was stuck with the same problem as well. Good and overflowing intentions, but he was never too good at it for one. The last time he tried to give them a gift, he had accidentally caused Sapnap to have an allergic reaction and a day in the hospital. When Dream got a gift George could tell that he didn’t like it, with the forced smile. Needless to say, George didn’t really sleep happy that night, although he did make it up to Dream the next night. Even if he had to wake up sore following that make up gift.

When it came to physical affection however, that was something that he could properly boast about. Despite being the smallest among the three of them, he was the one that somehow fit just nice below Dream’s chin, and onto Sapnap’s shoulder. He was always ready to give a hug to a tired Dream or Sapnap, and always used hugs and physical affection as a means of forcing them to take breaks by cuddling them to bed.

Dream and Sapnap couldn’t deny that they loved how cuddly George was even if he didn’t admit it. Having him sometimes just sit in his lap cuddling and nuzzling into them. Most people would consider such weight a nuisance, but Dream and Sapnap always saw it as comforting. They would sometimes run a hand through his hair, listening intently as his breathing slowed, before he fell asleep. That was usually a sign for them to go take a nap or go to sleep, a subtle reminder to take a break like George always preached. Both of them swore that everytime they did take a nap, George would always smile as if he had just pulled off his master plan.

With quality time, they were all good at that. All of them enjoyed spending time with each other throughout the day, especially when they were tired. George also liked to have either Dream or Sapnap go on walks with him, hand in hand through the city. He also liked it when either of them came to find him in his office, just sitting there watching him work. Even without a word exchanged, there was no better time to spend together with each other.

With acts of service, George showed it best out of all of them.

During breakfast, Dream and Sapnap could see it in the way George painstakingly made every waffle. Taking the effort to actually take out the machine for it. They see it in the way George makes breakfast look especially delicious that day, the way a carton of cream was tossed into the trash bin and the hand mixer was taken out. The way George was absolutely covered in cream and flour, looking like he had woken up way too early for this.

“George, what time did you wake up today?” Dream asked, taking a bite of the waffle. It tasted absolutely divine, especially with the cream that George had whipped that morning.

“8? I don’t know, just remember waking up and deciding to make something special today.”

Dream could tell that it was a lie already. That morning, he had heard George’s phone go off at an ungodly hour. He had pretended to remain asleep, feeling George wiggle his way out. He had made sure to cover Sapnap’s ears as well, making sure that he could get some more sleep in. He could hear George moving around in their bathroom, before going back to sleep.

By the time Dream had woken up and got the plate of waffles with whipped cream and eggs, George already looked pretty worn out. He looked slightly out of it at times, as if he was dozing off. Sapnap was still sitting beside Dream, leaning into him and latching onto his arm as he drifted in and out of consciousness. He ruffled Sapnap’s hair, enjoying the sleepy whine he got in response.

“Thank you George, it tastes amazing today.”

For the first time, Dream thinks he’s finally seen George blush even harder than before as he stutters and tries to wave it off.

“It tastes really amazing, thank you for waking up just for us.”

George turned back to the waffle machine, pouring another ladle in and slamming it down. Dream chuckled, seeing the way his blush reached from the tip of his ears to the base of his neck, just covered by his shirt.

“Alright Sapnap, it’s time to get up. George made waffles today.” Dream shook the sleeping man slightly, getting another whine in response as he slowly opened his eyes.

“Thanks Georgie…” was all he said, before knocking out again. George and Dream could only smile and laugh, before going back to what they were doing before.

In the end, George had accidentally made too many waffles. So they had to take a plate stacked full of it with cream and syrup as a snack. Well, Sapnap and Dream supposed that a sweet treat every now and then wasn’t so bad.

That was how George showed his own brand of love. Sometimes, love is waking up early just to make waffles and a good breakfast for your loved ones.

-

When George and Sapnap are both told by Dream to leave their nights open and to get ready to go out on the night itself, they know that it was him showing his own form of love.

When it came to acts of service, to say that Dream wasn’t the best would be a fitting statement. When it came to cooking itself, the last time he tried to cook, George immediately banned him from the kitchen and made him scrub the ceiling since he was the one that blew the pot. He was only allowed fridge access after that. When it came to showering with them, it was also a bit of a hassle since Dream would either end up blocking the other party due to his height or end up dry and cold since it only hit the other party. So it would always be George and Sapnap that took proper showers together, for more practical and intimate reasons.

When it came to words, Dream wouldn’t say that he was bad with it. He could casually compliment and flirt with Sapnap and George, enjoying the way their blush would sometimes reach their eyes down to the base of their necks. But with his constant flirting and expressions of love, they slowly lost their initial effect. He still enjoyed the light blush that appeared, but sorely missed the full body experience. Regardless, that was no reason to stop showering them with compliments and flirts.

Physical affection however, was now one of his strong suits. His height gave him the absolute advantage in this field. Everytime Sapnap or George felt tired or sad, he would always open his arms as they walked towards him and crashed straight into him. Holding them close to him, he would rest his chin on their head. Keeping them in place. 

No matter how long they stayed or how much they cried and apologized depending on how bad their day was, Dream would always stay there. He would always make sure they were safe and comforted before even considering letting go. Sometimes he would move them to the bed or couch, cuddling them for as long as they needed. No matter how long it took, seeing Sapnap smile after having a stress fueled breakdown or George relaxing against him after a hard day always made him feel better.

With gifts, Dream sometimes went a bit overboard if neither Sapnap or George restrained him. Being a big streamer and all with his own personal wealth, he rarely liked to use it to show off at all. He was happy with living and eating like everyone else. But when it came to giving Sapnap or George gifts? That was when the full extent of his wealth came into play. From basically giving George unlimited spending power for a day with one of his cards to straight up offering to paying off Sapnap’s student debt. To say he was wealthy was an understatement.

They would usually be too flustered with the price and the opulence behind it, while at the same time insisting that they didn’t need such massive shows of wealth to feel his love. As time went on this eventually faded away, and Dream settled with smaller and more meaningful gifts, sometimes handmade just for extra affection points.

With quality time however, George and Sapnap would be spoiled when it was Dream who planned out date night.

While they always said to not go overboard with date night, they would expect something big from Dream.

The first time this had happened, Dream had planned a whole dinner for them, reservation and all. He even told George and Sapnap to at least have a suit ready because of the restaurant's dress code. George and Sapnap to say the least, were surprised. Especially when Dream drove them over and they saw how extravagant the place was. Needless to say, that day was the day that Dream established himself as the one that probably planned the most interesting dates.

Even without throwing all his money into showing his love via date nights, he still managed to plan something fun without much cost. The next time it was his turn to plan date night, Dream had asked them a week in advance if they had any hiking gear. To which Dream then proceeded to backtrack and state that he would handle that.

On the afternoon of date night, George had made a heavier lunch half because of intuition, and half because of what Dream had asked the week prior. Sapnap even took an afternoon nap that day because of said question and the food coma that followed lunch.

Sure enough, Dream once again asked them to get dressed. Almost throwing their clothes at them since he was especially particular about it this time, before ushering them into the car. By the time they had arrived at their destination, it was at the starting point of a hiking trail. Dream had rented out the equipment, and off they were on their trip up the mountain at God knows when.

By the time they reached the end of the trail, George was already leaning on Sapnap for support who was leaning against a tree. Dream still appeared lively, already setting down a mat and sitting them down on it as he took out a thermos and offered both of them some hot chocolate.

“Dream, mind telling us why we’re out here on a hiking trail in the middle of the night?”

Dream said nothing, only smiling and pointing up. Immediately, he could tell that it was a success. With Sapnap aweing at the stars above, and George looking equally as surprised.

“The both of you said something about never really seeing the stars before because of all the light in the city. So I looked up some trails and this was a really good spot for stargazing.”

Before Dream could continue, he was tackled onto the mat by Sapnap who hugged onto him as he did so. As Sapnap remained content with lying on Dream while stargazing, he could see that George as well was content with sitting with his hot chocolate, gazing at the stars and beyond.

As the night went on and constellations were pointed out by a rather enthusiastic Sapnap, the first signs that it was time to go home ironically came from Sapnap as he yawned. Dream smiled, patting Sapnap to signal him to get up as he packed up the thermos. They eventually made their way down, Sapnap immediately falling asleep in the car while George stayed awake before falling asleep.

With the quiet roads, Dream made it home rather quickly. Waking both of them up with much reluctance as they went about getting ready for bed.

By the time they were tucked in, Dream could still see a smile on Sapnap’s face, while George looked more relaxed and at ease. He thanked the Gods that today went well, before closing his eyes to join them.

That was how Dream showed his own brand of love. From extravagant dates in the finest restaurants, to a night spent under the stars. Love to him, was just spending time together, no matter where or when. As long as they were happy.

-

When George and Dream feel the warm weight of Sapnap in their arms, that’s when they know that they’re loved.

With acts of service, Sapnap was bound more so by his own restrictions than anything he had against showing love through such acts. He was always busy, either with work or another video. Even if he wasn’t, Dream and George always encouraged him to take those days off and just relax. So one of them would take the day off as well, pinning him to the bed with cuddles and naps. Not that Sapnap didn’t mind, but they rarely ever let him do any chores around the house, which did annoy him slightly. 

A quick discussion with George and Dream later resolved this issue, and on certain days where George was meant to take a break it would be Sapnap who was responsible for preparing lunch and dinner while Dream handled the rest of the housework. A pure domestic fantasy being played out in full really.

Sapnap handled words as well as Dream did. Casual ‘I love you’s and proclamations of his love, especially for George, were all too common in their household. The latter especially so if he was drunk and outside, where their friends would be treated to the spectacle of Sapnap first wrapping his arms around George and yelling about how much he loved him. Before promptly crying hysterically saying that Dream was too beautiful and sexy for human eyes, to which they would gently comfort and shush him. Both having a secret understanding that the second comment came from a place that they were helping Sapnap out of.

Sapnap however, always felt inadequate when it came to showing his love through gifts and quality time like the others did.

When it came to gifts, Sapnap never had the time to properly find a good gift or make one which he felt was worthy of being received by George and Dream. He either had no time to find or make one because he was being swamped with work or his channel. This meant that everytime it came time to give them gifts, he was always left stumbling over his own feet and looking down in shame, unable to face them when he gave them his ‘gift’. No matter what, George and Dream would still say that the gift was amazing, and still shower him with more love and affection that he honestly deserved.

When it came to quality time and when it was his turn for date night, Sapnap would always fall back onto the old movie night. At first he was quite scared, especially when he had done it twice when it was his turn to plan. When in the same time period they had gone to fine dining courtesy of Dream, while George had taken them out to somewhere nice and cozy to eat. Sapnap had only planned a few movie marathons so far, and was afraid that George and Dream were slowly thinking less and less of him.

Of course, when you were huddled up in the arms of your lovers, their warmth seeping into the depths of your body, it was hard to think that you were unloved. They eventually fell into a comfortable routine where Sapnap’s date nights would be the comfiest. Dream was extravagant and a treat, George was more homely and cozy. But Sapnap’s date nights would always end up with them cuddled up on their bed with way too many blankets and pillows, a movie long forgotten, Sapnap sleeping in the center with a smile on his face.

With physical affection however, George and Dream couldn’t deny that hugging Sapnap felt like hugging the sun.

He wasn’t as tall as Dream, rather being the middle ground between both of them. Yet he fit nicely under Dream’s chin, and George fit rather nicely into his shoulder. On top of that, despite how embarrassing it sounded, Dream and George had said that he was just the right amount of squishiness for a good and warm hug. Dream was a bit muscular and hard, while George was simply rather lean.

When anyone hugged Sapnap, it was hard to deny the magical effect that he had. Any fatigue immediately disappears. Any prior worries and concerns are washed away by the immediate warmth that follows his arms wrapping around them. Dream and George would always lean into the hug, especially so if it was to recharge after a long day. Sapnap would always hold on, moving to the bed to get comfortable at times. There they would just remain, the sun in their arms, smiling all the way beneath or over them.

Even if he wasn’t the one initiating the hug, whenever Dream or George hugged him from behind or suddenly, they could feel his warmth and joy immediately filling the room. If Dream was feeling particularly affectionate that day, he would lift Sapnap up and nuzzle into his neck, causing the younger to screech from joy and the tickling sensation while being asked to be set down. If it was George, he would immediately climb onto Sapnap. Locking his legs like a koala and leaving him with no choice but to slowly move to a soft surface while Dream laughed in the background.

It was on a rare day that Dream would be burnt out or just exhausted, and the first place he would immediately go to was Sapnap’s office.

Slowly pushing the door open, he saw that Sapnap was just sitting at his table, scrolling through his phone. As soon as Sapnap saw that Dream was standing in the doorway, he smiled and got up over to Dream.

“Hey big boy, anything I can do for you?”

“Yeah actually, I’m not feeling too good right now, do you mind if we…”

Without another word, Sapnap dragged Dream over to their shared bedroom. Immediately throwing him down on it, as he tucked the both of them in and shifted over to his spot in Dream’s arms. Immediately, Dream felt his entire body go pilant and his mind clearer, focusing only on the warm and squishy weight in his arms. Said weight’s breath began to even out, and by the time Dream had recharged, Sapnap had already fallen asleep. Dream only smiled, now wasn’t a bad time for a nap either way, and joined Sapnap as he drifted off content and warm.

On an even rarer day where George came into Sapnap’s office not for a walk or to check on him, Sapnap always turned over on his chair and instinctively opened up his arms. Watching George trudge over and collapse into them as he curled up into his lap. George would find his spot resting against Sapnap’s collarbone, while Sapnap rested against the fluff of George’s hair, running a hand through it while the other wrapped around him securely.

George simply laid there, closing his eyes and letting his breathing even out while the clacking of Sapnap’s keyboard brought him closer to sleep. Sapnap noticed this, and shifted to let George get a bit more comfortable.

“Tough day?”

“Mmm, edited some videos today. Program being a bitch as usual.”

“Honestly, same. Wanna go to bed and cuddle?”

George nodded. Sapnap set his headphones down, turning his setup off and pushing his chair back as he picked George up. By now George’s eyes were already drooping, his body like jelly in Sapnap’s arms as he was carried over to their shared bedroom. Setting George down and wrapping his arms firmly around him, Sapnap made sure to be as close as possible, tucking George’s head under his chin and wrapping their legs together.

He relishes in the way George’s body unconsciously relaxes into his arms. How the stiffness in George’s neck that he felt when running through his hair was now gone. How he swears he can feel George now smiling.

He smiles too, as he joins George in whatever dream he’s having. Certain that when he wakes up a green eyed blond will be smiling at him when he does.

That’s how Sapnap showed his own brand of love. The warmth in his arms that was being shared to George and Dream, the comfort and safety he brought with each hug and cuddle.

**Author's Note:**

> Liked? Leave a comment and a kudos, or maybe a bookmark with a funny tag or keysmash. I don't judge.
> 
> Until next week or whenever I'm done obsessing over Wilbur Soot I guess.


End file.
